Clear...os assassinatos começam
Assassinatos começam...(até que enfim) -Ah...já faz 3 meses,que não mato....isso ta me irritando... -Olho para o relógio- ...Puta que me pariu, esqueci de ir jogar com a Pandora! -Corro até a casa de Pandora Clear P.o.v on Depois que eu conheci a Pandora,comecei a diminuir a matança, mas por que?....é uma criança eu devia mata-la e voltar aos meus assassinatos,mas ela me deixa um pouco abalado, ela tem uma história....um tanto quanto "bela" no meu ponto de vista é claro,ela viu os pais serem mortos na sua frente,um tempo depois ela foi adotada,e a 3 meses atrás eu a conheci no parque....a mãe dela parece gostar que eu vá brincar com ela,a Pandora sempre se acalma quando está comigo ela sempre diz,que eu sou um anjo que veio pra cuidar dela,pra salva-la,realmente eu posso fazer isso mas,não que eu vá fazer não vou me rebaixar a esse ponto,é loucura por uma criança eu matar,e deixa-la viva de jeito nenhum,logo logo eu mato a Pandora e meu tormento acaba. Clear P.O.V off *Bati na porta da casa*....e rapidamente a porta se abriu e a pandora pulou em mim toda sorridente....eu fiquei até curioso com isso,e tive que perguntar o que avia acontecido,ela disse toda alegre q iria fazer 15 anos e que os pais dela iriam fazer uma festa enorme,(eu levei um susto....afinal a Pandora sempre se comportou como uma criança de 7 anos e ela era bem baixinha o que ajudava a acreditar que ela tinha 7 anos).....ah é...V-você nunca me disse sua idade Pandora,e-eu não sabia que iria fazer 15 anos.... -Ah desculpe,Nathan eu havia me esquecido de lhe dizer minha idade sinto muito...mas você virá na minha festa não é?! Será meu príncipe, não é?! -É...Pandora, eu não gosto de festas..é dessa estatura é muita coisa pra mim sinto muito mas eu não posso ir. -Ah....(ela abaixou a cabeça parecia triste....)Mas você vai pelo menos cantar parabéns pra mim né?! -C-cantar?! -É! toda festa tem que cantar parabéns, cante pra mim certo? -P-pandora e-eu não sei cantar parabéns.....-Não pude deixar de ficar corado por não saber do que ela falava- -Você não sabe?!,como pode!,ahahahaha,isso é muito engraçado pare de gracinha,não minta pra mim -Não estou mentindo Pandora, eu realmente não sei cantar parabéns. -Mas como não?!,seus pais não te ensinaram? -NÃO POIS EU NÃO TENHO PAIS NÃO TENHO FAMÍLIA SOU SÓ EU,EU E EU!(não pude deixar de me irritar com ela,ela ficou assustada)....é....Pandora me desculpa e-eu (ela me abraçou antes que eu pudesse explicar melhor) -Eu entendo,você é como eu...não tem família,mas você vai arrumar uma assim como eu.-Em seguida ela sorriu- -Não Pandora,eu não sou como você,eu decidi ser assim eu quis não ter uma família e eu não quero ser adotado como você,bom eu estou cansado vou pra casa até mais Pandora -Até Nathan! se cuide -Ok,você também! Pandora P.O.V on Ele ficou bem bravo quando falei sobre família,será o que aconteceu?,os pais dele batiam nele ou o que por mais que eu não queira não á como não me preocupar com ele,isso que dá se apaixonar por alguém que você mal conhece. Pandora P.O.V off Clear P.O.V on cansei vou matar ela não quero nem saber! quem ela pensa que é?,ah...eu vou matar é melhor do que ficar me lamentando. Clear P.O.V off Um bar? Haha quem é o idiota que coloca um bar num beco, haha parece ter bastante gente, perfeito! vai compensar as noites sem matar Eu desci do telhado e fui até o bar(estava cheio tinha muitas putas e alguns caras barra pesada nada que fosse muito difícil.)eu entrei e fechei a porta colocando um ferro pra segura-la fechada, todos me olharam....e eu comecei a rir, como sempre eles gritaram imploraram rezaram hahaha até se ajoelharam perante a mim eu me diverti naquele bar,deixei escrito com sangue na parede,"Or,no shh...Go to sleep" só pra confundirem um pouco com o Jeff e não tentarem me caçar haha, bom voltei pra casa(não era bem uma casa era um lugar que eu costumava brincar quando mais novo,era um sanatório,completamente abandonado o que me divertia mais ainda pois eu colocava músicas bem altas para que todos se assustassem é realmente divertido) Part.2 daqui umas horas dias não sei... ~Tia-Toddy Categoria:Fanfic